The Last Birthday Gift
by exodewi
Summary: Hanya satu kata yang tulus 'Saranghae'/ Romance and Brothership EXO


ShortFict Special for Chanyeol birthday  
>Cast : Chanyeol,Im Yoona and all member EXO<br>Gendre : Sad, hurt, comfort, romance

No Copas Tanpa izin !

No silent reader !

Review and comment yeth !

Enjoy !

Tips : Coba baca FF ini sambil dengerin lagu yang sad ;)

Summary : Hanya satu kata yang tulus 'Saranghae'

Hari ini seperti biasa member EXO melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang selebriti. Menyanyi, photoshoot, MV making , dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan menyibukkan untuk para selebriti ini. Meski demikian tak nampak ekspresi lelah di wajah-wajah para pria tampan ini, mereka menikmatinya dengan sungguh. Salah satunya adalah namja ini yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata dan dijulukki sebagai 'happy virus'.

Namja ini tengah berkutat dengan gadgetnya dan ber-SNS ria, tak apa karena sekarang sedang jeda syuting. Chanyeol itulah namanya, dia tersenyum melihat berbagai macam pesan dari penggemarnya yang disebut sebagai 'pyromaniac'. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik salah satu fansnya yang selalu mengirimkan pesan pernyataan cinta padanya.

"Oppa aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan saranghae, tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau membalas 'nado' atau mungkin kau sama sekali tidak membuka pesanku, eoh? Aku adalah fans yang mencintaimu. - Im Yoona."

Salah satu pesan darinya itu adalah ini, sudah ratusan kali Yoona mengirimkan pesan jatuh cinta padanya. Pada awalnya Chanyeol mengira bahwa Yoona adalah sasaeng fans namun salah karena tak pernah sekali pun Chanyeol menemui sasaeng atau bahkan fans yang bernama Yoona. Tiba-tiba sang leader datang menghampirinya.

"Nan gwenchana?"  
>"Ne Suho hyung gwenchana."<br>"Jika kau ingin berhenti maka berhentilah, jangan memaksakan diri."  
>"Pasti jika aku telah pada batas aku akan berhenti."<p>

Seorang member EXO bernama Baekhyun hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan sedih. 'Kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah ku temui'. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Di sisi lain pertanyaan 'nan gwenchana?' sudah sangat sering di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

Jadwal EXO yang amat melelahkan itu akhirnya sudah berakhir untuk hari ini. Semua member kembali menuju dorm untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka, setelah tiba Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi yeoja fansnya tersebut kembali mengirimkan pesan, Chanyeol yang mulai sebal langsung membalas pesan.

'Kau bilang kau fansku?bahkan mencintaiku? Tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau datang atau hanya sekedar untuk melihatku, padahal kita sama-sama tinggal di Korea, aku aneh denganmu, kau pun tak terdaftar dalam kelompok resmi penggemar ku maupun EXO.'

Send akhirnya Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Entah mengapa dia merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat saat membalas pesan dari fansnya itu tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum. Baekhyun yang baru selesai membersihkan diri melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah tertidur. Didekatinya dan kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol sembari membisik di telinganya "nan gwenchana?". Setelah itu Baekhyun pun menyusul Chanyeol pergi ke alam mimpi.

Sesuatu mengusik Chanyeol saat sebuah pesan suara masuk ke dalam akun SNSnya, kemudian Chanyeol duduk dan mendengarkan pesan suara tersebut.

'Aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk menontonmu, jika pun punya aku hanya mengumpulkan uangku untuk melihat mu secara langsung tanggal 27 november nanti, karena aku melihat tanggal ulang tahun kita sama, maukah kau bertemu denganku di taman bunga dekat namsan tower? Di tanggal tersebut jam 12 malam? Aku tahu aku bodoh mana mungkin kan kau akan datang untukku.'

Chanyeol tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ini. Dia tersenyum penuh arti sebelum meyentuh layar ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan suara

'Arrasseo'

27 November 2014

Sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah kini nampak dalam suasana berkabung, orang-orang yang ada disana nampak mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Tangisan tertahan terlihat dari sang keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Seluruh member EXO menundukkan kepala mereka. 1,2,3,4 hanya sebelas orang. Nampak satu orang yang paling ceria diantara mereka seperti menghilang. Jika kita melihat sebuah foto yang terpampang besar disana, dialah orang yang telah meninggal bernama lengkap 'Park Chanyeol' yang selalu memberikan senyumnya yang tulus dan menunjukkan keceriaanya kepada semua orang. Padahal dia menderita dan selalu merasakan sakit, ya sakit yaitu kanker darah atau dalam dunia medis kita kenal sebagai 'Leukimia'. Ini diketahui sejak setahun yang lalu, bahkan dokter memprediksi bahwa dia hanya mampu bertahan 3 bulan. Tapi dengan kemampuannya dia bisa melewati batas itu dengan bertahan lebih dari 3 bulan dan ini lah waktunya mencapai batas.

Itulah mengapa semua orang selalu bertanya 'nan gwenchana?' padanya, memperhatikan dirinya dengan lebih, memberinya kasih dengan lebih, menjaganya dengan sebisa mereka, tapi kini Tuhan sudah memutuskan agar dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi.

Seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Yoona tengah duduk di taman bunga dekat namsan tower. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu batu yang menghantam dadanya begitu dalam, air matanya mengalir begitu saja "Aku memang pabbo dia tak mungkin datang kan?" Retoris. Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Saat akan beranjak seorang namja menahan tangannya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat serta mengatakan kata "nado saranghae." Namja tersebut terlihat begitu indah dan memancarkan suatu cahaya yang bersinar. Yoona sadar siapa yang memeluk dan berbisik padanya tapi saat ingin menatapnya sosok tersebut menghilang.

Seseorang mengguncangkan bahunya dengan keras. Yoona terbangun, apa dia tadi bermimpi? Dia masih di taman bunga dekat namsan tower. Terlihat adiknya yang nampak berkacak pinggang.

"Noona seharian dicari, kau disini ternyata, kajja pulang."  
>"Aku menunggu Chanyeol oppa."<br>"Eoh noona harusnya kau melihat berita Chanyeolmu itu sudah meninggal kemarin."  
>"Lalu..."<br>"Ne?"

Akhirnya Yoona hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Dia tahu apa arti mimpinya semalam. Dia berkata dalam hati 'Jeongmal gomawo kau sudah menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu denganku. Sangeul Chukkae dan Saranghae, meski ku tahu nampaknya benar kita tak akan pernah bertemu langsung.' 

END  
>Review ne ? Jebal *puppyeyes*<br>Comment ne *puppyeyes*


End file.
